


Recuperación - One Shot

by SeleneGray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGray/pseuds/SeleneGray
Summary: Severus sobrevive a la mordida de Nagini y, mientras se recupera, es acompañado por Harry, ¿qué podría salir mal?





	Recuperación - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primerísimo primer fanfic D: ¡Así que sean bondadosas con sus palabras! 
> 
> Este fanfic fue el ganador del Primer Lugar del reto de Marzo en la Página 'Always Snarry' (las invito a unirse xD)
> 
> Soy humana. Si notan alguna falta ortográfica, gramatical o de síntaxis, hagánmelo saber de *buena manera*. Aunque sea de mala manera, dudo mucho que me lo tome a mal :x
> 
> Si les gusta, por favor, también hagánmelo saber xD En algún momento se me pasó por esta cabeza loca que puedo seguir profundizando en la dinámica de ellos dos usando el mismo hilo argumental, pero depende de cómo lo reciban y qué opinen.
> 
> Sepan que es uno de los fandoms que más amo xD <3
> 
> Ah!! Olvidaba mencionar que el Pie Forzado es el poema que aparece en el fanfic; Invictus de William Ernest Henley. No está completo, pero si lo quieren buscar y leer, ahí les dejo el nombre.

**Recuperación**

 

_“Más allá de la noche que me cubre_

_negra como el abismo insondable”_

Severus no entendía por qué esas palabras, del famoso escritor muggle William Henley, venían a su mente justo ahora. Quizás era porque estaba a punto de morir, la maldita serpiente del maldito Señor Tenebroso lo había mordido.

 

¿Lo peor? Una parte de él siempre supo que terminaría así; sacrificándose. Fue aún más intenso ese sentimiento luego de que Albus le pidiera insistentemente que lo asesinara en lugar de Draco.

 

Gracias a Salazar, había tomado medidas luego del incidente de Arthur Weasley dos años atrás. Además, claro, el retrato del metiche Director le había dicho que nunca estaba demás ser precavido al respecto. Sin embargo, no había contado con la zona en la que había sido mordido, ¡por las barbas de Merlín, cuánta mala suerte podría tener un solo hombre! Con todas esas variables en juego, no estaba seguro si el antídoto que había preparado podría ayudarlo o no.

 

Respiró profundo. No debía agitarse en caso de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Sacudió la cabeza, negando. Pensar que tuvo que hacerse el muerto para que Potter se fuera sin hacer alboroto. Sabía que si le decía que habían probabilidades (bajas, pero existían) de que él viviera, el mocoso sería capaz de llevarlo de vuelta al castillo, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar qué podría implicar; ralentizarlos y, lo más importante, no sería más fácil llevar a cabo su plan secreto. En cuanto se recuperara se largaría de ahí, abandonaría el país, o la ciudad, necesitaba descansar de esa vida que tanto le había costado, que tanto le había hecho sufrir, lamentarse y albergar resentimientos.

 

 _¡Por Salazar! Morir está afectando mi salud mental,_ pensó. Pero no podía negar que estar más cerca del velo le estaba dando una perspectiva que se había negado a observar antes. Y es que, quizás, llevar su máscara de ‘Maestro de Pociones malvado ex-mortífago’ siempre sí que había sido demasiado. No para él, por supuesto, sino que para los que lo rodeaban. No es que se estuviera arrepintiendo. Tampoco era eso. Pero había un pequeño lado de él que estaba pensando en la sanidad mental de sus alumnos, no le hacía ningún bien pensar en el pequeño regordete y asustadizo que era Longbottom a sus 11 años, ¿lo habría traumado y por eso era tan malo en pociones? _Qué va, si es hijo de dos famosos aurores_ , trató de apaciguar ese lado que, rápidamente, adquiría conciencia de sus pecados y errores. Además, él mismo disfrutaba quitar puntos de cualquier casa que no fuera Slytherin, ¿cómo no disfrutarlo si cada vez que lo hacía los mocosos lo miraban con miedo? _Soy un egoísta retorcido._ Suspiró.

 

Sintió un pequeño tirón desde sus entrañas. El sueño lo estaba venciendo. El cansancio de las últimas semanas pesaba no solo sobre sus hombros, sino que también sobre sus párpados. _Solo un poco_ , se dijo. Solo quería descansar un poco. No quería morir, ciertamente, pero tampoco quería seguir sintiendo todos los dolores de su cuerpo, ni la sensación hormigueante, no sabía si debido al veneno o al antídoto. El recuerdo de los hermanos Carrow con sus sonrisas siniestras fue lo último que vio antes de ser arrastrado a la oscuridad.

 

No supo si se quedó dormido o inconsciente, incluso quizás estaba muerto. Despertó tiempo después sin ese agobiante dolor producto del veneno. Quiso moverse, oler el ambiente; muerto no estaba. Sintió el desagradable olor a polvo y suciedad de la casa de los Gritos. Suspiró aliviado, mientras abría sus ojos. Ya era hora de largarse para nunca más volver. Pero al abrir los ojos notó, muy a su pesar, que no era el único en ese lugar. Unos orbes imposiblemente verdes lo miraban con atención. Severus Snape no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordar las cosas que le había dicho antes de ‘morir’ no le hacían ningún bien.

 

-Pensé que estaba... – Harry no estaba seguro de querer terminar la oración, más que nada porque le dolían todas las pérdidas que había tenido y estaba muy aliviado de que, su otrora detestado Profesor de Pociones, no fuera una de ellas.

Severus bufó.

―Ni lo sueñe, Potter, no pensaba morir en un lugar como éste ―. No estaba seguro de si iba a poder pararse de manera elegante, pero quería largarse de ahí antes que Potter lo llevara al castillo.

Pero el muchacho tenía otros planes.

―No se sobre esfuerce, Profesor Snape ―dijo Harry correctamente, alzándolo con un mobilicorpus―. No queremos que esas heridas se abran, ¿no?

Severus no sabía cómo reaccionar. _¡Demonios, tenía que hacer algo, su sueño de largarse se estaba yendo como diluido en ácido!_

―¡Señor Potter! ¿¡Qué cree que hace!? ―Severus estaba muy molesto y esperaba que se notara.

―Oh, ¿prefiere que lo cargue? ―Harry se veía realmente confundido―. Tendría sentido con lo helado que está, pero ya no hay dementores…

―No sea idiota, Potter ―dijo Snape rodando los ojos―. Lo que NO quiero es volver al castillo, ¿acaso no entiende en la posición en la que me pondría?

Harry dudó un poco. No, no entendía nada, ¿prefería ir a San Mungo? Por lo que él veía, Snape solo necesitaba recuperarse por completo, el veneno había sido contrarrestado y, si bien su cuello se veía horrible lleno de sangre, coágulos y tierra, podía notar que las mordidas estaban ya cerradas. Y si estaba preocupado por su reputación, todos entenderían que actuó como lo requería su tapadera. Así que se encogió de hombros y respondió lo que consideró correcto:

―Profesor Snape, no sea idiota usted, no tiene nada que temer de lo que pueda o no pasar en el castillo, ¿acaso prefiere ir a San Mungo? ―Snape estaba lívido, ¿cómo se atrevía el mocoso? Harry aprovechó para seguir con su discurso―. Lo imaginé. Si le molesta estar con los demás heridos, no creo que haya ningún problema en que usemos su recámara, siendo sincero, no creo que nadie más la haya usado.

Severus simplemente suspiró entre molesto y divertido. Maldito viejo metiche. No pudo evitar recordarlo ahora; una conversación particularmente tranquila en la que el anciano mago le decía que el joven Potter se parecía más a su madre que a su padre, lo que molestaba a Severus, ¿acaso nadie más que él mismo notaba la manera en que Potter siempre llamaba la atención o la manera en que disfrutaba de ésta? La verdad era que nunca quiso admitir lo que destacaba claramente frente a la vista de otros. ¿Cuántos años había atormentado al mocoso por ser igual a su archienemigo? Negó amargamente.

Tendría que ajustar sus planes, luego de recuperarse completamente se largaría. Lo podría posponer un poco, mal que mal, apenas si se podía su propio cuerpo.

Se recostó para ser transportado. Tan pronto lo hizo comenzó a vagar nuevamente entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

 

 

_“doy gracias a los dioses que pudieran existir_

_por mi alma invicta_

_en las azarosas garras de las circunstancias_

_nunca me he lamentado ni he pestañeado.”_

Severus Snape despertó en lo que reconoció como su habitación.

 

Miró hacia todos lados, moría de hambre. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado? Se sentía descansado y fresco, lo que era muy raro. Quizás nunca en su vida había experimentado eso antes, no al menos sin todo el peso que usualmente sentía sobre sus hombros. ¿Era debido a que ya no había necesidad de trabajar como espía? Negó alejando ese pensamiento, al fin y al cabo, eso ya no era importante.

 

Se palpó la herida de su cuello. Estaba sanada, pero había dejado cicatriz. Supuso que el veneno había influido de manera negativa en la curación. _Es lo que los venenos de las serpientes hacen, después de todo,_ se rió de sus propios pensamientos y entonces alguien carraspeó. Se volteó violentamente, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se habría dislocado alguna vertebra con ese movimiento. _¿De dónde diablos había salido? Mierda, que la guerra haya concluido me está volviendo descuidado_ , pensó mientras dirigía su vista a la persona ahí presente.

 

―Le traje comida, Profesor― Harry estaba un poco nervioso, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el Maestro de Pociones―. Y las pociones de hoy.

Snape suspiró. Lo que faltaba, que el mocoso Potter lo atendiera. Lo miró otra vez. _El joven Potter_ , se corrigió. Frunció el ceño, _¿de dónde había venido eso?_ Era evidente que el Chico Maravilla había madurado. Si bien su cara estaba adornada con unas ojeras de panda, su cuerpo lucía un poco más adulto que la última vez que lo vio. Había pasado casi un año, no le extrañaba ver a un joven adulto parado en la entrada de su habitación. El año buscando los Horrocruxes había hecho estragos y, a la vez, maravillas con el cuerpo del niño que conocía. Ya no era tan escuálido como antes, si bien mantenía su contextura flexible, su cuerpo se había rellenado de esas formas que solo la madurez otorga; su cuello era un poco más ancho, al igual que sus hombros, su cara estaba más definida. Hasta se veía… bien. Snape agitó su cabeza ante eso.  

―Haga el favor de iluminarme con su conocimiento, Potter, ¿por qué diablos estoy en mi habitación cuando debería estar en la enfermería siendo atendido por Poppy? ¿Y podría dejar mi comida en el velador para poder observar las pociones que me son administradas? ―trató de sonar sin el veneno que usualmente destilaba, ya no necesitaba decir ‘Potter’ con el odio enfermo que usaban los Mortífagos o los del lado Oscuro. Se sorprendió de ver que pasaba un destello de tristeza por la cara del joven antes de responder.

―Profesor, solo han pasado dos días desde que vencimos a Voldemort y, como la enfermería estaba llena esa madrugada, Pomfrey accedió…― Harry negó y se corrigió―. Más bien solicitó que todos los que pudieran ser atendidos en otros lugares, que así fuera. Si bien es cierto que ella debiese administrarle las pociones para el dolor y preocuparse de sus comidas, yo le pedí hacerlo―. Ladeó un poco la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente, dejó la bandeja de comida en el velador de Snape―. Uuh, y-yo… No he podido dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que vi en el pensadero ese día.

Sus ojos verdes mirando en las profundidades de sus ojos negros. Severus no supo por qué, pero se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada antes de responder, aunque no es que quisiera aclarar las cosas para el mocoso.

―Simplemente era algo que debía hacerse, nada más―. Su vista perdida en el horizonte. Se giró para mirar al chico, parecía como si muriera por decir algo―. Potter, he sido su Profesor por 6 años, puedo decir cuando es carcomido por su curiosidad Gryffindor así que, por amor a Merlín, no me haga preguntarle.

Harry se rio.

―Pensé que ser un bastardo sarcástico era parte de la fachada―. Severus no sabía si quería o no borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Claramente para los dos era un alivio que todo esto terminara. Luego de su casi muerte, sentía que podía dejar pasar eso.

―Las costumbres mueren lento, ahora va a…―

―No se haga como que no lo disfruta, Profesor. ¿Tengo que seguir llamándolo así? No fue mi Profesor este último año… Ya sé, ¿prefiere que le diga Maestro? ―Harry se rio de su propia broma. Severus resopló, estaba a punto de decir unas cuantas cosas cuando Harry prosiguió―. Fuera de bromas, Señor. La verdad es que vengo a preguntarle si acepta que use sus recuerdos para que sean usados en favor de limpiar su nombre, ya que estará aquí en reposo un par de semanas más. Yo mismo me encargaré de todo. Con los recuerdos y el testimonio del retrato de Albus Dumbledore, creo que será suficiente. Algún provecho que le saque a ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, ¿no?

Severus Snape se acomodó en su cama. Cerró los ojos en el proceso. Suspiró. Claro que esto iba a pasar. El Niño-que-vivió no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, tampoco le estaba pidiendo permiso. En estricto rigor solo le estaba informando de sus intenciones. Lo miró. El mocoso sonreía. Ambos sabían que él no tenía opción. Suspiró otra vez. Lamentaba no haberse ido antes. O haber muerto. Descartó lo último. Maldita sea, prefería estar vivo. Primero quería saber las _verdaderas_ intenciones de Potter, ¿por qué le preguntaba si sabían que él no podía hacer nada? Al menos no desde esa cama.

―Potter, ¿para qué me dice todo esto? Los dos sabemos que, acceda o no, usted se hará cargo igualmente de limpiar mi nombre. Es demasiado Gryffindor para dejarlo estar. ¿Acaso esa es su ‘valiente’ forma de avisarme? ¿De pedirme permiso? ¿Podría, simplemente, dejar de actuar como un Slytherin y decirme qué diablos quiere?

Harry sonrió. Snape levantó una ceja ante el gesto.

―No tiene que ponerse así, Señor. Solo le estoy diciendo para que usted mismo sea consciente de su nueva posición en el Mundo Mágico. Será un héroe y, aunque no sean tan insistentes como lo son conmigo―ante esa última sentencia el joven sonrió amargamente ―, de seguro tendrá muchas personas preguntando por usted, enviándole regalos, reporteros buscándolo y todas esas cosas que le pasan a las celebridades ―Harry rodó los ojos. Snape tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que era el gesto adecuado―. ¿Ve? Algo completamente Gryffindor. Solo le estoy dejando saber que se prepare para ser tratado como alguien famoso. A los demás Profesores le han enviado muchas cartas y flores y chocolates. A usted también, por supuesto, pero las estamos revisando todas, como fue espía no queremos que le manden alguna sorpresa, ¿no?

Snape no sabía qué decir. ¿Una celebridad? ¿Él? Eso no tenía sentido. Él era feo, malo y cruel, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría o creería famoso? Miró a su interlocutor y entrecerró los ojos, _Potter,_ pensó.

―No me mire así, Señor, que no ha sido mi culpa… Bueno, quizás un poco, pero el Mundo Mágico tiene que saber la verdad, ¿no?

―No, no es necesario.

―Sí que lo es.

―No.

―Señor…

―Potter…

―¡Es lo justo! ―. Harry explotó un poco, _¿¡por qué era tan terco ese hombre!?_ Respiró para calmarse, vio que Snape iba a decir algo, así que continuó―. Yo sé que nadie le pidió hacer lo que hizo, que lo hizo por mi madre, porque consideraba que era lo correcto… supongo, ¡pero eso no significa que nadie lo pueda reconocer! F-fue realmente valiente, Señor.

Ahora Snape estaba atónito. Sabía que Harry Potter no era igual a James, el Director le había dicho que su personalidad era más como la de Lily, pero nunca esperó que el joven Potter pudiera decirle lo que le dijo. Sintió un agradable calor en su pecho. Dumbledore siempre fue amable con él, confiaba en sus capacidades, pero a veces sentía que era solo un peón más de algo mayor. En cambio esto era… Esto era tan reconfortante. Aún así mantuvo su máscara. No sabía qué pasaría si se la sacaba. De igual manera, decidió elogiar un poco al chico, había un lado de él que se sentía culpable por todas las cosas que le habían ocultado al muchacho a lo largo de los años. Se lo debía.

―Gracias, Potter―. Esta vez fue el turno de que Harry se sorprendiera―. Aprecio lo que está haciendo por mí y lo agradezco, no crea que es así. Yo simplemente dije que no era necesario. Verá… ―No quería contarle esto a nadie, pero así como estaban las cosas, mejor dejar todo claro. Asintió para darse fuerzas, era lo correcto―. No es necesario porque yo no pienso quedarme a vivir en el Mundo Mágico…

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―Harry se ruborizó con su arranque de sorpresa―. Oh, o sea, es su decisión… Y-yo…

―Lo es, ¿ahora es mucho pedir que me deje terminar de hablar o estar solo con sus amigos tanto tiempo le ha dado falsas impresiones sobre las normas sociales? ―. El chico se ruborizó un poco más. Snape se recostó y continuó con su explicación mirando a nada en particular―. Lo que quería decir es que no pienso quedarme en el Mundo Mágico, o no en Londres, al menos.

Miró al joven al lado de su cama. Se veía un poco ¿triste? Odiaba sentirse _bueno_. Las revelaciones de su casi muerte estaban sacando lo mejor de sí mismo. Así que bufó y preguntó.

―¿Sucede algo, Potter? Cualquiera diría que…

―Snape, Señor… La verdad es que me gustaría saber…

 Snape frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que lo interrumpieran y tampoco le gustaban las personas que no podían expresar una pregunta de una sola vez. El joven mago reconoció el gesto y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

―Me gustaría escuchar más sobre mi mam… sobre Lily―dijo Harry tímidamente.

―No ―. El mocoso podría haber preguntado cualquier cosa, ¿pero eso? ¡No quería hablar de sus estúpidos errores juveniles! Ni de Lily, su mejor amiga… Tuvo que meter la pata, ¿qué tan idiota puedes ser cuando eres joven? ¿La amaba aún? Aunque en sus recuerdos le decía que sí a Dumbledore, él sabía que no era el tipo de amor romántico de las novelas, no después de tantos años. Entonces, sí, la amaba, pero no como pareja, sino que como un lindo recuerdo, como amas a las personas que ya no están contigo. Suspiró de nuevo. _¡A este paso se le iba a acabar el aire, demonios!_ Presionó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz. Saber que no volvería a ver al chico le daba cierta desazón, se lo debía a su mejor amiga. Si no fuera por él y sus estupideces, ella no hubiera muerto ―. Que sea rápido, quiero descansar.

La cara de su interlocutor se iluminó de sorpresa y satisfacción. Comenzaron a hablar, mientras Snape comía su almuerzo que se había mantenido caliente mágicamente. Primero cosas relacionadas a los recuerdos que le había entregado Snape a Potter, y luego siguieron ahondando en tópicos que el mago mayor permitía.

Ninguno de los dos magos notó lo rápido que pasó el tiempo mientras conversaban.

Entrada la noche Harry se despidió y le prometió volver a la mañana siguiente, con su desayuno. Snape le gruñó un buenas noches en respuesta. _¿¡Qué sucede que estás deseándole buenas noches a Potter!?_ Se reprendió a sí mismo antes de caer en un intranquilo sueño.

 

 

 

_“Más allá de este lugar de cólera y lágrimas_

_donde yace el Horror de la Sombra,_

_la amenaza de los años_

_me encuentra, y me encontrará, sin miedo.”_

Despertó agitado por una pesadilla en la que era torturado por el Señor Oscuro, también estaba el Velo de la Muerte, pero en vez de Sirius, veía a Lily cayendo, una y otra vez, mientras Voldemort se reía con esa horrible risa carente de humanidad. Revisó la hora con un rápido hechizo de tiempo y supo que era de madrugada. Se revolvió un poco en su cama. Ya se había ido ese maldito sin nariz, ¿por qué seguía teniendo pesadillas? Amasó su cara. ¿Por qué estaba sensitivo a ese tipo de… problemas nocturnos? Contaba con una mano las noches que había tenido problemas para dormir, generalmente había sido cuando joven, después de alguna redada realmente violenta o cuando pensaba en los errores a lo largo de su vida. Sabía que no podía enmendarlos, pero una parte de él los recreaba para recordarle por qué hacía lo que hacía. Su estricto autocontrol, no solo físico, sino mental, hacían que dormir por las noches no fuera un problema.

 

Escuchó un suave toque en la puerta. Extrañado, permitió la entrada. Era Potter. Como prometió, venía con unos frascos de pociones: las que mandaba Pomfrey para que Snape no sintiera dolor y para que su cuerpo desechara cualquier remanente del veneno. Severus se mentiría a sí mismo si no reconocía que estaba esperando que el mocoso llegara. La conversación el día anterior había sido sorprendentemente agradable. Pero era demasiado temprano. Frunció el ceño.

 

―¿Sucede algo, Potter?

 

―Uh, no pensaba que estaría despierto, Profesor, y-yo… simplemente no podía dormir, así que pensé que sería buena idea venir a verlo un poco antes.

 

Severus levantó una ceja. Decir ‘un poco antes’ era la subestimación más grande que había escuchado, pero las ojeras en los ojos del chico le dijeron que estaba teniendo tan malas noches como él mismo.

 

―No se quede parado en el umbral como un idiota, adelante, tome asiento―. Lo invitó con un suave movimiento de su mano. Transfiguró una silla justo al lado de su cama. Señalándola mientras levantaba una oscura ceja―. Señor Potter, ya no soy, ni seré su Profesor ―corrigió en el proceso.

 

Esperaba que el joven comenzara la conversación luego de sentarse o que respondiera con las típicas respuestas Gryffindor.

 

Solo que Potter no movió un músculo. Ahora Severus no pudo evitar que su otra ceja subiera, casi contra su voluntad. No quería presionar al chico, pero ciertamente Potter no esperaba que él fuera un terapeuta dispuesto, ¿o sí?

 

―Ehr… ―Harry se sacó su gafas y las limpió, no sabía cómo comenzar así que comenzó por lo fácil. Snape notó el gesto, pero no dijo nada―. ¿Cómo durmió? ¿Señor? ―Agregó lo último después de una pausa.

 

El Maestro de Pociones se mordió la lengua para no soltar una respuesta sarcástica. Esta vez observó al chico sentado al costado de su cama. Su cabello más revuelto de lo normal, estaba ojeroso, retorcía sus manos, y parecía no haber descansado apropiadamente hace más de un mes. Decidió contestar de manera más cortés, al final y al cabo, podía vivir sin responder ante cada oportunidad que el chico le daba de intimidarlo.

 

―Bien, Potter ―mintió. El mocoso no necesitaba saber sobre sus pesadillas, Snape podía notar que tenía suficiente con las propias―. ¿Usted? ―agregó más como cortesía que como obligación. Lo que fuera que Potter deseaba decir, no era algo que le resultara cómodo.

 

―Bien ―Snape no pudo evitar un resoplido. Harry frunció el ceño.

 

―Potter, lamento informarle que no ha mejorado ni un poco mintiendo. Así como tampoco podemos obviar las ojeras que tiene. ¿Acaso me va a decir que se peleó con su amigo Weasley o que se cayó de la cama y que por eso tiene moretones en cada ojo? Comprendo que quiera aparentar estar bien… ―Harry iba a interrumpirlo, su cara mostrando su molestia, pero Snape levantó su mano para que el joven lo dejara terminar―. Pero entienda que yo no soy ni Weasley ni Granger, no tiene que aparentar estar bien conmigo.

 

 _Aunque, claramente, no quiero conversar ni saber qué le pasa_ , pensó. Sabía que no podía decirlo, por supuesto. Tampoco era tan malvado como todos creían. Sabía cuándo parar y, si la cara de Potter era algún indicador, también sabía que algo estaba mal con el muchacho.

 

―Yo, eeh… No he dormido muy bien, la verdad ―Snape levantó una ceja ante eso. Quiso resoplar, pero se contuvo. Harry notó el movimiento y continuó―. Las pesadillas no me dejan dormir.

 

Snape pensó que Harry iba a continuar, pero el muchacho no dijo nada más. Tendría que hacer que hablara. Por eso odiaba a los chiquillos, ¿tan complicado era expresar sus miedos y preocupaciones? Pensó en sí mismo y quiso golpearse mentalmente.

 

―¿Pesadillas sobre qué, Potter?

 

Harry revolvió su cabello, como si no supiera cómo continuar la conversación, como si solo recordar las pesadillas le trajera desasosiego. Snape incluso creyó ver que temblaba suavemente.

 

―Sobre todos. Quirrel desintagrendose, el cadáver de Cedric, Sirius cayendo por el velo, Lupin, Tonks. Mi padre y mi madre. Incluso Voldemort. A veces lo veo morir, a veces me tortura, a veces tortura a alguien más―. Una risa triste escapó de su boca―. ¿Lo más divertido? Es que sé que todo esto terminó, él está muerto, yo debiese estar feliz. Ser feliz. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.

 

Snape sabía a lo que se refería.

 

―Potter, fue una guerra. Mueren personas en las guerras, personas que amamos. Ninguna de esas muertes fue tu culpa. Eras un niño, luego un adolescente. Dumbledore te ocultó información, lo hizo con la mejor de sus intenciones y, como dicen los muggles ‘el camino al infierno está plagado de buenas intenciones’. Entiendo que te sientas así ― _yo también lo hago_ ― _._ Pero la guerra ya terminó. Él está muerto, gracias a ti. No puedes traer a la vida a nadie. Tienes que seguir adelante. Tenemos―. Miró a Harry con lo que, esperaba, fuera una mirada de comprensión. Sabía demasiado bien cómo Harry se sentía. La muerte de Lily y los crímenes cometidos cuando recién comenzó siendo Mortífago lo seguían persiguiendo.

 

―Gracias, es solo que… ―Harry miraba sus manos―. Siento que están tan manchadas como las de él.

 

Severus no pudo más que reír ante eso. Era una risa triste, sarcástica.

 

―Potter, quizás ambos hablaban con las serpientes y ambos eran mestizos. Pero él mató cien veces a más personas que usted. ¿A cuántas mató usted, chiquillo insolente? ¿A una? ―Snape suspiró―. Incluso, dudo que mataras al Lord Oscuro―. Severus no sabía cómo había terminado todo. El solo hecho de no ver más la marca en su brazo había sido suficiente para él. Si Harry dudaba de su integridad, entonces él le haría ver lo brillante que era. Así que miró al chico con cara de curiosidad, casi expectante.

 

―No. Él murió producto de su propia maldición asesina.

 

Snape esta vez rio, rio de verdad. Sabía que era la primera vez que reía en años y que lo estaba haciendo al frente de Potter, de entre todas las personas. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría no reír ante la absurda muerte del Mago Oscuro _autoproclamado_ más poderoso de todos los tiempos? Asesinado por la maldición que él mismo conjuró. No obstante, no era solo eso. Reía de alivio, de felicidad. Realmente iba a poder descansar. Ya no más juegos de espías, ya no más estar siempre alerta para detectar cualquier información adicional que no fuera entregada voluntariamente. Estuvo así por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sintió un agradable peso dejar sus hombros cuando dejo de reír. Harry lo observaba con una mezcla de diversión y ¿curiosidad?

 

―La verdad es que sí que es divertido―. Harry se encogió de hombros, una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios―. Fue gracias a su sacrificio, Señor.

 

Snape levantó una mano. No dejando que Harry continuara.

 

―Por favor, Potter. Suficiente tengo con tu heroica misión de limpiar mi nombre ―. Snape gruñó, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama ―. Mejor hablemos de cómo serás el nuevo buscador de algún equipo importante de Quidditch, para luego ser Seleccionado Nacional o algo por el estilo ―dijo Snape sin darle mucha importancia. Quería que el chico dejara de pensar en la guerra recién pasada al menos por un rato.

 

―Uhm, la verdad es que estaba pensando en ser profesor ―dijo Harry mirándose las manos. Al no escuchar ninguna réplica mordaz o broma sarcástica, miró a Snape. Estaba con la boca abierta en una expresión sorprendida que, si no fuera porque estaba al frente del hombre, hubiese hecho reír a Harry más de lo sanamente permitido.

 

―Oh, ¡por Merlín! Se está acabando el mundo ¡Alguien logró hacer que el perfecto Gryffindor adquiriera algo de sentido común! ¿Fue Granger, cierto?

 

―¿Qué?

 

―La que te dio la idea ―respondió Severus con un resoplido.

 

Harry frunció el ceño ante eso.

 

―Señor, soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mí mismo qué quiero o no hacer.

 

Snape decidió no burlarse. Parecía que la falta de sueño hacía que el chico estuviera irritable y sensible.

 

Siguieron conversando sobre por qué, cuándo y cómo Harry había decido ser Profesor. Además de las implicaciones y consejos que le dio Snape sobre Ser Docente. Así pasaron todo el día. Ninguno de los dos queriendo dejar la compañía del otro. Si no por algún sentimiento especial, si no por la compañía mutua que el otro entregaba.

 

A la mañana siguiente Harry llegó a un horario más adecuado. Snape notó que las ojeras ya no contrastaban drásticamente con la piel del muchacho. También pudo notar lo descansado que estaba. Sonrió internamente. Él tampoco había sido molestado por alguna pesadilla esa noche.

 

Cayeron agradablemente en la rutina de conversaciones amenas cuando a Harry se le escapó una pregunta. Snape pudo decirlo por la cara de culpabilidad del chico en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca.

 

―Señor, ¿se arrepiente de algo? Y-yo… Perdón, eso es privado ―Snape resopló.

 

―Claro que lo es, pero ya que me pregunta y, considerando que estamos comiendo y me siento particularmente _bondadoso_ ―dijo esta palabra con lo que cualquiera pensaría que era un tono burlesco ―. Pues responderé a la malsana curiosidad de un Gryffindor ―. Bajó su tostada y prosiguió―. Por supuesto que lo hago, Potter. Yo mismo te di mis recuerdos. Como sabrás, hay un par en particular de los que me arrepiento enormemente. Eso, de ningún modo, significa que cometería alguna insensatez como la de usar un giratiempo y arreglar esos errores. Creo firmemente que, si las cosas no hubieran sido de ese modo, igualmente hubiesen tenido el mismo resultado, cayendo en los mismos errores ―. Miró al joven y como vio que quería interrumpir, prosiguió―. ¿Por qué creo esto? Mis propias carencias y ansias de poder y de un lugar al que pertenecer me habrían hecho caminar por el lado oscuro de igual forma. Yo entré a Hogwarts, a la edad de 11 años, siendo particularmente diestro con Magia Oscura, así que comprenderá que, de ningún modo, esta historia pudo haber terminado diferente. Sin embargo, quiero que sepa que nunca me he arrepentido de las decisiones que vinieron después de que comenzara a trabajar como espía para Dumbledore.

 

―Pero mi madre…

 

―Sí, ya estaba… ya no estaba con nosotros, pero gracias a mi trabajo como espía pude salvar incontables veces a su hijo ―. Miró a los ojos al chicos, una sonrisa burlesca aún adornando su cara―. No es que necesitara ponerme a ello, usted comprenderá lo fácil que se metía en líos ese joven.

 

Harry rio de eso. ¿Desde cuándo hacía bromas Snape? Bendito Merlín, necesitaba conversar sobre todas estas cosas y este nuevo Snape, un poco más relajado era perfecto para eso. Daba la impresión de que incluso había rejuvenecido algunos años, sin ese ceño fruncido y las aprensiones que ambos de sus Mentores le proporcionaban.

Así pasó una semana mientras Snape se recuperaba. El hombre se sorprendió de encontrarse deseando que Harry llegara por las mañanas. También notó que Harry se veía más descansado. Supuso que lo mismo aplicaba para él.

 

Siguieron con la agradable rutina que habían construido; Harry llegaba temprano por la mañana, con el desayuno y las pociones. Y conversaban hasta que el joven se iba a dormir a su habitación. Comían juntos. Conversaban de casi todo. Así fue como Snape se enteró que los otros 2/3 del trío dorado estaban arreglando las cosas de sus propias vidas, luego volverían al castillo para comenzar la reconstrucción. Le sorprendió gratamente que Harry se quedara con él, hasta que se recuperara, suponía.

 

Así que una mañana, mientras desayunaban se sorprendió de lo que le preguntó el muchacho.

 

―Señor, ¿le gustaría quedarse impartiendo clases? ¿Volver a ser Profesor de Pociones?

 

Snape levantó la ceja mientras dejaba, elegantemente, su taza de café negro sobre el platillo en su bandeja.

 

―No, ¿por qué? ―si era sincero, le gustaba enseñar. Lo que no le gustaba eran los alumnos tontos que usualmente acudían a sus clases ―. Creo recordar, Potter, que ese es tú sueño.

 

―Harry, Señor. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por la etapa de los apellidos ―. Harry rodó sus ojos. _¡Diablos!_ No sabía cómo hacer que Sna… Severus se quedara. La última semana había comenzado a caerle muy bien su ex-segundo-más-odiodo-Profesor. Sentía que se comprendían uno al otro. ¡Incluso sus silencios eran agradables! No sabía si ya no era tan malicioso como antes o que, al conocerlo, ya no tenían el mismo efecto sus ácidas bromas. Comenzaba a desear ver a Severus todos los días. No era simplemente que le gustara conversar con él, estar con él. _Quería verlo, tocarlo._ Fue levemente consciente de cómo su taza cayó de sus manos.

 

―Oh, Dios ―Harry tenía los ojos desorbitados. Después de su distanciamiento con Ginny, no había pensado en nadie románticamente. No es que no quisiera vivir en pareja, es que sentía que nadie lo complementaba ni entendía bien. ¿Acaso… acaso se había vuelto gay?

 

Snape se levantó rápidamente de su cama para socorrer al joven que estaba teniendo alguna clase de ataque.

 

―¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ―Snape ni siquiera procesó el hecho de que estaba tocando a Harry por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo. Se acuclilló al frente del joven para estar a su altura, inspeccionando sus ojos. No notó lo cerca que estaban sus caras.

 

Pero Harry sí.

 

―Severus…

 

El par más hermoso de ojos color jade se clavó en los negros ónices de Snape. A Severus el corazón le dio un vuelco y se separó rápidamente de Harry, no queriendo que el joven hombre pensara que Snape quería aprovecharse de la situación.

 

―Parece que, sea lo que sea, ya pasó, ¿no, Potter? ―dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, justo al frente de Harry. Sus brazos cruzados, su cara roja. _¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Por qué Potter lucía triste y decepcionado? ¿Podría ser…?_

 

―Sí, eso creo ―dijo Harry bajando la vista. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ _¡No seas un cobarde, Harry!_ Trataba de darse ánimos a sí mismo, mientras volvía su mirada a Snape. Su cara llena de miedo y de algo más. Algo que Harry no podía entender, ¿deseo?. Agitó su cabeza. No, no podía ser. Frunció el ceño. Él podía enfrentarse a dragones sin chistar, a señores oscuros, a fuegos malditos. ¿Por qué Snape le daba tanto miedo entonces? _Porque no quiero que me rechace._ Su respuesta vino de algún lado de su mente. Suspiró y estudió el rostro del mago mayor. Ahora solo sus ojos traicionaban su cara desprovista de emociones. _A la mierda,_ pensó Harry. Después de todo, nunca más vería a Severus.

 

―Harry, ¿pero qué dia…?

 

Harry se había acercado lo suficiente a su ex Profesor de Pociones, para luego tomarlo violentamente de la camisa y besarlo apasionadamente.

 

Snape _debía_ terminar el beso, por el bien de los dos. Pero los tersos labios sabían exquisitamente y él no sentía deseos de negar lo que tan abiertamente se le había sido entregado. Se había dejado besar solo un instante antes de comenzar a responder el beso. Harry respondiendo al entusiasmo de Severus. En cuanto Snape respondió el beso, la lengua de Harry asaltó su boca. Él hizo lo mismo con la lengua del menor. Explorando, saboreando. Llevó sus manos al cuello del joven, una subiendo y revolviendo su cabello, la otra bajando hacia su trasero. Un suave gemido del joven ahogándose en sus labios. Harry hacía lo propio con sus manos, primero recorría su cabello, luego bajaba por el largo cuello de Severus.

 

―Severus, Severus.

 

Severus no hubiese imaginado lo feliz que lo hacía escuchar su nombre como un mantra, en la boca de Harry. El joven dejó su boca, para comenzar a besar su cara, su cuello, con un movimiento de su mano, Harry despachó la blusa, dejando el pálido pecho de Severus expuesto a sus atenciones. Harry tiró a Severus a la cama mientras besaba, lamía y mordía los pezones de Snape, sacándose su polera en el proceso.

 

―Harry… No… Oh. No. No pares ―Severus quería detener esto. Realmente _debía._ Pero los besos y las atenciones de Harry lo estaban volviendo loco. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Sus gemidos y palabras entrecortadas alentaban más al menor.

 

Sintió las manos de Harry detenerse en sus pantalones, el joven lo miró con una mezcla de interrogación y aprensión. _Tenía miedo de su respuesta._ Snape quería llorar. De felicidad, de miedo. ¿Era esto real? Asintió, muy a su pesar, casi inadvertidamente. _Solo esta vez_. Se repetía a sí mismo. En cuanto se recuperara por completo se marcharía, para nunca más volver.

 

Harry retiró suavemente su pantalón, junto a su ropa interior. Se saboreó los labios. Snape no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Severus se dejó llevar, mientras Harry lamía y besaba su polla, casi con devoción. Sentir la cálida humedad de Harry alrededor de su miembro le estaba provocando cosas a Snape que no había sentido en década. No. Que nunca había sentido. Al darse cuenta de esto, Snape no pudo evitar el crudo deseo que sacudió su cuerpo y se corrió en la boca de Harry. El menor tragó toda su semilla, luego sonrío alrededor de Severus y subió recorriendo su cuerpo, besándolo, mordiéndolo, saboreándolo. Lo beso en los labios y se detuvo, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Miró al mayor casi interrogándolo. La comisura de los labios de Snape se elevaron solas. Solo el hecho de que Harry lo mirara así lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en un cálido día de verano.

 

―Tendremos que solucionar tu problema, entonces ―dijo Snape con su voz más grave y sedosa, debido a la excitación.

 

―Uh, p-pero es mi primera vez.

 

―Oh, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que sea conmigo? ―Snape no tendía a ser de los que usaban monosílabos. Pero saberse el primero de Harry lo maravillaba y asustaba a partes iguales ―. ¿Realmente seguro?

 

Recibió una divertida mirada mitad molesta, mitad candente por parte del chico. Harry se frotó contra él. Su erección rozando su muslo. Severus gimió y luego una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro.

 

―No podemos hacer esperar al Chico-que-vivió, ¿no?

 

Y comenzó a suministrarle toda clase de placeres a Harry. Primero solo besaba y tocaba su torso, haciendo eco de lo que le había hecho a Severus. Luego comenzó a morder y besar. Una vez la parte superior de Harry fue suficientemente amada, Severus bajó. Se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Harry. Su miradas conectadas, y suavemente con su lengua lamió la punta del pene del menor que ya estaba cubierta de pre-semen. Introdujo todo el mástil de una sola vez. Harry tuvo que hacer respirar a sus pulmones. Se sentía demasiado bien la humedad de la boca de Snape en su pulsante polla. Las manos de Severus recorrían sus muslos, y bajaron a su entrada. Harry cada vez más perdido en el placer que las manos de Severus le estaban dando. Snape comenzó a trabajar pacientemente su entrada. Cuando pudo mover libremente dos dedos dentro de Harry, lo miró una última vez interrogándolo.

 

Harry asintió.

 

―Severus, por favor…

 

Severus restregó su propio pene con lubricante antes de alinearlo con la entrada de Harry. Harry se movió, tratando de empalarse a sí mismo. Snape dejó todo rastro de duda atrás y, mientras besaba a Harry lo penetró lentamente. Esperó un momento para que Harry se acostumbrara y luego comenzó a dar estocadas. Suavemente, hasta que Harry sintió que le daba en un punto especialmente sensible.

 

―Oh, Sev’rus, sí. Ahí. No. Pares ―Snape marcando cada palabra con una estocada.

 

Severus sonrió y comenzó a dar estocadas más rápidas. Cada vez sintiendo más placer. Aseguró sus manos en las caderas de Harry para llegar incluso más profundo, si es que era posible. Harry solo podía gemir incoherencias. Vagamente era consciente de decir cosas como ‘más’, ‘sí’ y ‘más duro’. Estaban llegando al clímax los dos. Cada vez las estocadas eran más erráticas y profundas. Severus sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Una explosión de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Harry mientras se iba entre ambos cuerpos. Con la explosión de placer de Harry, Severus supo que sería su final. El suave interior de Harry apretando a su alrededor lo llevó a su propio término. Severus le dio un último beso a Harry, antes de salir de él.

 

―Dios, te amo ―dijo Harry sin aliento.

 

 _Oh_. Snape quedó en blanco. ¿Debía decirle que lo amaba? ¿Debía irse? ¿No era demasiado pronto? ¿Qué tal si en realidad Harry no lo amaba? ¿Cómo lo iba a amar a él?

 

Harry no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Se le había escapado sin querer. ¿Cómo te enamoras de alguien en una semana? ¿Alguien que odiaste por más de 6 años? Pero era eso lo que sentía, lo sabía sin temor a dudas. Decidió seguir siendo un Gryffindor, le había funcionado bien hasta ahora.

 

―Tienes que responder algo ―tomó a Snape de su mejilla, para que lo mirar a los ojos. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. No solo había amor ahí, había miedo, terror. Frunció el ceño y se trepó encima del hombre―. No pienso irme a ningún lado. A menos que sea contigo. Así que no creas que te desharás tan fácilmente de mí. Tampoco quiero escuchar el discurso ‘es que no soy lo suficiente bueno’ o ‘es que podría ser tu padre’ o…

 

Severus se rio, aliviado, sorprendiendo a Harry.

 

―Está bien, Po-Harry, entendí ―frotó su desinflado miembro contra el miembro de Harry, mientras una sonrisa slytherin atravesaba su rostro ―. Tú tampoco te desharás de mi fácilmente.

 

Luego de un par de veces más haciendo el amor, ambos hombres se quedaron dormidos, uno al lado del otro, reconfortándose.

 

 

_“No importa cuán estrecho sea el portal,_

_cuán cargada de castigos la sentencia,_

_soy el amo de destino:_

_soy el capitán de mi alma.”_

 

A la mañana siguiente Severus no pudo evitar sentir calidez en su pecho al darse cuenta que nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era obra de su imaginación o algún sueño. Los sentimientos estaban comenzando a desbordarlo. Se dio vuelta en la cama. No sabía si llorar, reír, saltar, gritar. Así que solo rodó y abrazó fuertemente a la persona que estaba a su lado.

 

Pese a todas las pruebas y malaventuras que había tenido en su vida, no podía creer lo afortunado que había sido. Había encontrado el amor. Era correspondido. Él, que todo lo había hecho para poder expiar sus pecados pasados. Que no creía en el amor, más de lo que creía en la magia. Él, que era el culpable de la muerte de la persona que más había amado _hasta ahora._ Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. ¿Sería lo correcto? Harry era un resplandor impoluto y él, bueno, él era oscuridad con manchas de luz. Entonces recordó las innumerables veces que el viejo de Dumbledore trataba de que se perdonara a sí mismo, de que fuera feliz, de que viviera… Acercó más a Harry con un apretado abrazo. ¿Qué importaba qué harían después? Seguramente se quedaría impartiendo clases, viviendo con el Niño-que-vivió-para-robar-su-corazón. Quería darle a Harry la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, uno que el menor podía elegir.

 

 _Oh._ Él también estaba eligiendo. Eligiendo quedarse junto al mocoso. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Tendría que contarle su gusto por la literatura muggle. Era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Tendrían tiempo para eso. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

 

―Soy el amo de mi destino.

 

―¿C’mo? ―un adormilado Harry se giró para mirarlo.

 

―Nada. Que te amo ―le dijo Snape mientras le daba un dulce beso en la nariz al menor. Éste sonrió y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

 

Encajaban perfectamente.


End file.
